Those Eyes
by Hybrid thing
Summary: While fishing, Ryu thinks. And thinks. And regrets. AyaneHayabusa, other pairings to be decided. R&R. Rating and genre might change.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking

Next to a waterfall, there was a young man fishing. His name was Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu was a man of average height, between 5'10 and 5'11. He was considered by the women extremely attractive, and he always had an aura of mystery surrounding him.

For he was a ninja.

Plus, his fishing skills were considered absolute. But that day he had not catched a _single_ fish. He was too distracted to do so.

In what he thought, you ask?

In love.

And in Ayane, the lavender haired kunoichi.

How did he fell in love with her, you ask? In fact, everything was quite simple…

It began in the third Dead or Alive tournament…

FLASHBACK:

A then younger (and shorter) Hayabusa was laying on the snow, a bit far from his best friend, Hayate, of the Mugen Thenshin, close enough to communicate and far enough to not be detected. They did not talk, they were only waiting for someone. In fact, only Hayate was waiting for someone, Ryu was there because he was spying on him. What he least expected was that to who his best friend waited for was Ayane, his half-sister, well-known psycho and violent… or so he thought… although he remembered that there was once a time in which she was a sweet and shy girl...

When he saw a flash of lavender hair, Hayabusa hid immediately. He had to be alert, he couldn't let Ayane nor Hayate to know he was there…

And then he lost his breath. In front of his eyes was the most beautiful vision he had seen in his life.

In front of his eyes he saw Ayane change. Her face no longer had the arrogant smirk, and her eyes no longer were full of coldness and thirst of blood.

They were full of love and devotion for his half-brother… and sadness. A sadness so deep that it affected Hayabusa… and that made him change his concept of her.

"It is my duty as the leader of the clan to defeat Genra"

"But…"

"Stay out of this, Ayane"

"This has nothing to do with the clan, brother… please understand…"

And then they began to fight. Ryu was surprised when he saw that Ayane won easily, but was even more surprised when he saw Ayane's face while she walked away…

So full of pain.

Was it because she was walking to her end? Or was it for her half-brother?

At that same moment he wanted to go to where she was and embrace her.

END FLASHBACK

_Shit. _

_Shit._

_Shit!_

A/N: Sorry if there are any errors(or horrors xD), grammatical or about the plotline. I've only played DoA 3 and Ninja Gaiden Black so far, and I'm not a native English speaker. Plus, this is also my first fic…so please be kind. Flames accepted. Pie too.

By the way, secondary pairings might be Hayate/Hitomi, Zack/Tina, JannLee/Leifang, Bayman(or Elliot)/Christie…and any other you/I think about. You can vote to decide the secondary pairings, but this will be a definite Ayane/Hayabusa, even if in the fucking DOA movie Ayane is Hayate's lover, having no blood-ties with him. Stupid, stupid.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, yeah

In some hidden forest, in some hidden ninja village, Ayane smiled. And that, definitely, was not common.

Ayane was a short teen, between 5' 2 and 5' 3. Although her appearance could seem inoffensive (if you ignored the lavender hair and her eyes, which were as cold as ice), she was a ninja. And one of the most feared. In a second, she could kill almost whoever she wanted without feeling a bit of guilt.

She could hardly contain the happiness when the Elders let her lead the new expedition to hunt Kasumi down.

A happiness so big that not even Hayate's face of sadness could decrease its size.

Even if she felt a bit guilty, it was necessary. His useless attempts to maintain Kasumi out of danger wouldn't work.

Ever since he had returned, her half-brother only sent the weakest ninjas to chase Kasumi, for, according to him, it wasn't a very important matter. But no more! In the end she would kill that bitch with her own hands!

While passing through the hall, several people sent a disapproving glance to her. They always did. But she ignored them.

And in spite of that, it affected her. Since she was little, she remembered how everyone looked at her, with eyes full of hatred. Of shame.

As if it had been her fault that Raidou raped her mother!

As if she had decided to be born!

She could count the people who had been kind with her with her hands, for God's sake! First was, obviously, Hayate. Ever since she could remember, she always had admired him and he had always protected her.

Second, there was Genra, who she considered her true father. He had taken her under his wing, in the HajinMon, and she would be to forever grateful to him for that.

Also there was Murai, but he had been kind to her just to achieve his plan: To obtain the weapon that the now dramatically small Hayabusa clan protected: The Black Dragon Sword. So he really didn't count.

And finally there was Hayabusa. She was not very sure of what she thought or felt for him; on one hand, she respected him deeply. She rarely referred to him without adding the "-sama". But on the other, he was one of the greatest obstacles in her way to kill Kasumi. And finally, although she didn't want to accept it, at the time in which he had been her teacher, she had developed a small crush on him.

But that had been years ago…

…even if she sometimes she still thought of those green eyes of his, who held so much wise ness in them…

Bleh.

Hayate's voice got her out of her thoughts. Her _beautiful _thoughts.

"Ayane, we need to talk"

Damn it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! School's really a bitch. Please tell me if Ayane is a bit too OoC or something...

Next chapter will be here soon


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking Again As always

Ryu thought he was a complete and utter fool. How could anyone fall in love looking at someone's eyes?

Once, he believed his ancestors had been dragons. Wise, proud, powerful.

Now he was sure his ancestors had been squirrels.

For an entire year, that had been Hayabusa's routine every weekend. He spent half of his free time regretting, in the same spot everyday. He couldn't forget Ayane's eyes, no. They were always haunting him. Every time they meet, he would avoid eye contact.

Why?

Because he feared that, by looking at her eyes again, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Even with all his training, emotions were still there.

But it wasn't the fact of falling in love by looking at her eyes alone that he regretted. He regretted_ **falling in love**_. A ninja was supposed to be an emotionless tool, a ruthless assassin who only owed loyalty to his own clan. They were supposed to not have any ties, for them would slow and weaken them.

But the humans were social creatures, whose lives were based mostly on emotions and reason. And even if Hayabusa was the perfect model of a ninja, he was still human.

His father had teached him after his mother, Irene, had died, that emotions didn't make people weak, but stronger. That the desire to protect your loved ones made you powerful.

He would forever remember the sorrow in his father's eyes held in that moment, nearly twenty years before.

However, as much as he respected his father, and wanted to believe in what he had said, his education as a child in the Hayabusa clan expected the contrary. The Elders, now dead, his teachers, now dead, his friends, now dead, even his sister, the kindest creature to be ever born…now dead. All at the hands of Doku. Only his father and himself had been able to survive. Only the ones who believed in emotions…

Ryu closed his eyes, and laid down, trying to eject all his thoughts. The scent of lavender filled his nose and a pair of brown eyes, his mind.

In the top of a mountain, a man of massive height stood straight. He was well over seven feet, with blonde hair and blue eyes so bright that they seemed white. He wore a brown, worn out cloak that hid most of his body and head. He held a large stick on his left hand. Would have been a word to describe the man, it would be "mysterious".

With a sigh, he crouched and examined the vegetation nearby.

"He is still alive, Ryu Hayabusa" the man said "He is still alive…"

He then proceeded to take off his cloak…

"Listen to your emotions, for they shall help you, but do not let them control you, for they shall blind you…and…"

…revealing an exposed chest, full of scars…

"…Thou shalt trust…the seer"

…and then he stabbed himself, making a deep gash on his left side. Blood stained the land, and the man smiled.

A/N: Hah! I updated. And made this chapter longer(or tried, at least:D) Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock...and to those who read and don't review...you rock anyways xD

Again, please pardon my english.

Ja ne! Read and Review :D It's an order! xD


End file.
